Empires of Earth Project
Empires of Earth Project thumb|right|418px| Similar Idea of What were doing The Empires of Earth Project is a group project that makes settlements, creates empires, and so on on an alternate Earth, one in which history and the civilizations are different but similar to those we're so familiar with. Empires can create alliances, trade, or start wars, it's all up to you; the possibilities are endless! ---- Creating a Empire *Empire Creation ---- Concepts (Help?) *Military *borders *Settlement *Farmland *Landscape *Resource *Power Source *Fort *Era and Themes *Repetition *Interactions (Trade Help) *Trade *Population ---- Resources The following resources are open for use to all members and are constantly being developed. *Historical Archives *Cultural Database *Atlas Archives ---- Current Empires List your country/empire here; please be sure to add in the link to the name when you add your country! If you don't know how to, then just add your name to the list and someone will fix it! (Try to keep the countries in alphabetical order, so it's easier to find a country!) ---- *Alesterlend http://www.roblox.com/User.aspx?ID=22315765 Cornbeef67 ---- *Aregon :::: [SabakuNoGaara ] ---- *Astharon Empire :::: Surveyor221 ---- *Bartoh :::: http://www.roblox.com/User.aspx?ID=16548724 bomberXXX ---- *Calgary Oil Corporation :::: http://www.roblox.com/User.aspx?ID=13289255 Calgaryivan ---- *Chevek ::::[Cowkiller ] ---- *Flandic Republic :::: [BloxDestroyer458 ] ---- *Equestria :::: http://www.roblox.com/User.aspx?ID=18892474 WaffleFinder ---- *Geokilmego, Principality Of :::: http://www.roblox.com/User.aspx?ID=1496588&ForcePublicView=true Bencv ---- *Gracana, United Coalition of :::: [Texar ] *Irodeine Empire State [eemmtt ] *Tsukia State :::::[worldkilla ] ---- *Haveena :::: [tback ] ---- *Iceland :::: [Xgmer ] ---- *Karkland, Federate Districts of :::: [Masterdarthwaffle, Darkespieman] * Juche of South Karkland State Triplebill Test ---- *Kriegizstan :::: blackshark9123 ---- *Laginia :::: [DarkIvor ] ---- * Lenburmia ::: destroyinator29 ---- * Madagascarian Federation of Commerce & Welfare http://www.roblox.com/User.aspx?ID=848640 Jackaldude2 ---- *The Duchy of Milan ::: [ConsulLegarus ] ---- *Nuovo Imperio Romano :::: [1WW2guy, NateDog4500 ] :*Roma C.D. Capital ::::[1WW2guy ] :*Unito State :**'[ ? ]' :*Canracci State ::::NateDog4500 :*Brazilia State :::: Mike804 :*Venizia State ::::RzXN00BXzR :*Veltrasca-Normandie State ::::Argendarksalt ---- *Democratic Empire of Sardegna :::::Manomed177 ---- *Scotland :::: http://www.roblox.com/User.aspx?ID=4071151 Chrixtopher2117 ---- *Thundarian Republic :::: http://www.roblox.com/User.aspx?ID=5911526 agamer1234567809 ---- *Trisandra :::: lmaorofllollmao ---- *The Uberian Republic ::::'http://www.roblox.com/User.aspx?ID=1592090 Baseball02a ---- *Union of United Freedom :::: gamer325 ---- *United Settlements of Corsica ::: Colten555 ---- **Remember to try not to mess with other people's pages! Unless you are fixing a typo or correcting something, there is really no need to be editing each others pages!** ---- Organizations/Coalitions *The Central Trade Organization (CTO) Organization *Global Science Association (GSA) Organization *International Relations Relations *World Health Coalition (WHC) Organization *World Trade Market (WTM) Trade *World News Center Hub **XXVI Olympics Biddings ---- Unaccounted For Nations These nations are either dead, uncreated, or we are not sure who owns them. If you own one of the unclaimed/uncreated countries, please comment below stating your name on Roblox. If you own a dead country and your country is not dead, comment below stating what your country is and that we have it inproperly labled. ---- *America, United States Of :::: [kingeddie98, pumpkin33] ---- *Asterian United Technocracy DEAD :::: [Texar , Cyberman969] **Tsukia State ::::: [worldkilla ] **Metro DEAD State ::::: [Xoshi ] **Langover Province DEAD State ::::: ['''Texar ]' **Elanora 'DEAD State' ::::: 'http://www.roblox.com/User.aspx?ID=1765649 Texar' **Amapa Territories 'DEAD State' ::::: 'http://www.roblox.com/User.aspx?ID=1765649 Texar' **''Unorganized Military States' DEAD ['1 ] [2 ] State ::::: [Cyberman969 ] ---- *Austratt Empire DEAD ::: blackshark9123 ---- *Belgium DEAD ::: [BloxDestroyer458 ] ---- * Davacori Confederation DEAD ::: [Biglotrfan ] ---- *Eastern Roman Empire DEAD ::: [] ---- *Esqueal DEAD ::: Globallcry ---- *Frontier DEAD ::: [Xoshi , Cyberman969 ] ---- *Lmaoia DEAD ::: lmaorofllollmao ---- * Majitatian Empire :::[thepit44 ] ---- *Mahtava Voima DEAD ::: Xoshi, Cyberman969 ---- *Marxonia DEAD ::: [GiovanniDeLazio ] ---- *Ossetian Empire DEAD ::: TheRussianFox ---- *Rangstam ::: [''Bobby1122333']'' ---- *United Empire DEAD' ::: 'Matt1889' ---- *Ukrainia 'DEAD' ::: '[Xoshi ]' ---- *Veltrasca 'DEAD' ::: '[TheRobloxNavy , Ursur3minor ]' ---- *Yokohama 'DEAD' ::: 'http://www.roblox.com/User.aspx?ID=14952843 Xoshi''' ----